YOU AND I?
by UsagiDaisuki
Summary: Ichigo's wierd friend Wolfram meets a strange shinigami that changes his life and saves him from trouble
1. Chapter 1

sorry if i have not been here for a while my peeps with school and graduating yay ive been busy :D, well on with the fic as we all say ^0^ enjoy and sorry for some grammatical errors but ive been celebrating my twenty second birthday little early *too soon if i say so myself:D* and am i bit wasted haha but i guess young minds get too see what the hell a person writes when they are wasted. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CRAZY IMAGINATION...

this is a Wolfram and Byakuya fic yaoi meaning boyxboy don't give a shit if the characters are off either u like it or u don't -_- ON WITH THE FREAKING FIC *why am i cursing so much*

he ran, and ran as fast as he could but to him it seemed as if he where going nowhere. why was this evil creature after him.

Wolfram's pov

**why is this thing after me i don't know why this is happening why... Ichigo Kurasaki it must be all his fault if i where not his friend i wouldn't be in this creepy place called what was it?... soul society, i mean one minute im following him to that weird guy with the straw hat's shop and the next thing i know im running for my freaking life from some thing apparentely from what the locals called a hollow that wants to take me to some guy called Aizen and make me his mate.**

**why in the hell did i have to follow him *sighs* if only yuri where here he would help me * his eyes shown about to shed a tear*. **

current situation...

he tripped oh was he done for now, he braced him self for the thing about to clutch at him and used his hands as a shield but the ugly big green hand never came. He opened his eyes and blinked noticing that there was a samurai looking guy blocking him away from the beast, he said some type of spell and sakura blossoms dispelled form around him and cut the beast in half making it obliterate. He turned around to a sight that had Wolfram gasping in wonder.

the man was tall and handsome, long black hair and deep grey eyes looked at Wolfram as if staring into his soul. He had on black robes and a white one on the top with a slight opening giving him a view of his well toned chest. His long black hair was held on the side by some time of hair clip Wolfram was impressed.

the man turned around and asked "are you okay boy"

Byakuya's pov

**i was patrolling the north side of soul society, hollows would be coming in like a storm seeing as Aizen is on his way to begin war with the shinigami. I sensed nothing so i turned to make my leave when all of a sudden i hear a piercing scream. When i turn around something caught my eye. It was a young boy running form a hollow he looked to be about 18 or so then again you cannot tell anymore from the way we age in this place, but this boy he looked more flustered than sacred, all i can stare at are those green eyes glistening with tears about to fall his pale skin is visible in this sun light and his short blonde hair makes him look almost angelic waving through the air. "snap out of it byakuya it is time to save that boy". He lept a fast as he could with his flash step until he was right in between the boy and the hollow, he blocked the creature's move and slashed him with his sakura spell. He turned to the boy and said **

"are you okay boy"

the boy stood and dusted his clothes and looked at him in the eyes with a look of gratefulness "yes thank you"

The shinigami eyed the boy and got lost for a couple of seconds on his eyes, those green orbs where attracting him so... he stumbled out of his thoughts "what is your name and why are you here, clearly you must be form the living world" he said this staring again at his eyes they where so hypnotizing.

Wolfram was beyond angry, this man had obviously no socialization skills," my name is Wolfram von bielefeld and i am here sir not of my own accord but because of some lousy friend of mine" he mumbled angry the last part "stupid ichigo"

this of course made the shinigami come out of his haze to glare at the boy 'seems to me like ichigo has always the most interesting of friends' why did he sound angry in his mind? was he jealous that ichigo had made such a beautiful acquaintance? no he was NOT getting jealous over this stupid coincidence.

he walked a bit closer to the boy and did the unthinkable" gomene my name is Kuchiki Byakuya and i am sorry if my manner of addressing you disturbed you so" Wolfram smiled at the man which made the other feel all tingly inside "thank you sir byakuya, may you please escort me to my friend i am sure you know him right?" byakuya nodded in agreement.

and so they where off, unbeknownst to them that the remains of the hollow byakuya had slain where re-materializing, when his head composed again Aizen's voice came out of the creature "what a beautiful toy i MUST have him" as soon as he finished his sentenced the creature dissapeared into thin air...

Author's note:

"gomene" means sorry ^-^

and if anyone has a problem with my story KEEP IT TO YOURSELF i don't give a shit about critiques so there and spelling errors are a bitch to me so don't even bother ~_~ oh and please review if you can it encourages me to keep writting :D bye bye


	2. who i am

woot im back to update yay ^-^ i love spring brake it lets me catch up on my stories:D *even though i need to study for last school semester* nehh on with the fic!

they arrived at Byakuya's mansion, and Wolfram looked at him "this is where you live wao" Byakuya smirked to him it felt good to boost his confidence knowing how many appreciate his estate even if the elders of the Kuchiki clan had some say in his life decisions.

Byakuya walked him to a beautiful room decorated in what Wolfram had read from yuuri's books as Japanese style, the room had white shoji doors that slid and opened to a view that took Wolfram' breath away it was a koi pond outside this room, he walked out and smiled.

He turned back to Byakuya and gave him a formal bow "thank you kind sir for letting me stay in your estate, i am truly grateful" as he looked at Byakuya in his eyes he tensed sensing an awkward but sweet silence in the air.

Byakuya nodded " I will send a maid for you to help you bathe, dinner will be in an hour i will not be attending due to some tedious amount of paper work i still have to formalize" he bowed his apologies to which Wolfram smiled "it is okay i am grateful enough to have met you, i sure hope Ichigo will find a way for me to get home"

but under his breath Wolfram said 'wherever that may be' at this Byakuya gave him an awkward glance "we will discuss this matter later, till then"

Wolfram sighed his relief to be still alive, he wondered what that creature wanted from him and it resisted his mazoku powers he was sure that those first three blasts he gave the beast before he started running would have turned it to dust.

he shook his head and got his mind back in place when a nock was heard on the door.

"enter"

a maid came in, she had tanned skin and purple hair, she seemed kind of knowledgeable and had an air of pride in her, she bowed "Wolfram sama it is a pleasure to meet you i am yoruichi your bathing maid"

Wolfram said "please no formalities just call me Wolfram" he smiled, to which she smiled back and gestured for him to follow her.

Yoruichi thought 'i was in the kitchen having something to eat while waiting for Byakuya, he said we needed a plan on how to draw Aizen out to finally defeat him, of course he would only tell this to me since im the only one with a quiet mouth, but now that i hear that upon his retun he brought a guest i just had to see who it was, this kid i gotta admit is really handsome no wonder as i was hiding i saw Byakuya come out of the room with a hazed look, ill just play maid for a bit to find out more about this kid i have to protect Byakuya if we are gonna plan some way to get that bastard Aizen'

"we are here" she opened the big doors which revealed a gigantic pool where at the end met with a waterfall type drain, he just turned around and looked at her with a shocked look.

"haha i know Byakuya is very pampered he likes his privacy when taking his baths but now that i think about it who doesn't"

Wolfram nodded and took off his clothes blushing a bit knowing that a woman was gonna be helping bathe him, he was not used to being bathed even in Shin Makoku he used to bathe himself he wanted no one touching his body.

Yoruichi gasped when she saw a giant scar on Wolfram's back, Wolfram turned and saw what she was staring at "oh this, i got this scar form a war i was in, i used to be a very honorable soldier" he looked down at the floor as if stating that he was disappointed in something.

she took of her clothes only leaving her chest and lower part cover in a piece of cloth. "what happened, at the end ofmthat sentence you sounded disappointed" she began to pour water on him as Wolfram began his story.

"I-i used to be a soldier for the ummm place i come from , i was also like byakuya in a royal family but when a new king was brought to us i was only allowed to serve the king no longer able to be a free soldier allowed to go beyond the borders" he was so saddened tears began to spill from his beautiful face.

Yoruichi wondered, what king? as far as she knew there was no new king in this world and in Ichigo's world she is dam sure that they use no such thing anymore meaning that this kid was not from either worlds?

she scrubbed his back and then had the courage to ask him" but why you? as far as i am concerned a king has various soldiers why appoint you a royal?"

Wolfram looked up at the beautifully decorated ceiling while he spoke "because an accident occurred when i met the king which ended up leaving me as his fiance" more tears spilled form his eyes "and that is when i lost my freedom, i wish i could take it back, i mean at first i loved the king and was willing to marry him but now that feeling is long gone i only see him as a close friend, i don't think i will be able to stand it when i got back seeing as they will make me marry yuuri just to bare him heirs to the thrown"

Yoruichi's eyes widened "bu-but your'e a-" "boy?" he interrupted her "yes that i am but i am able to bare children, you see i am a mazoku and we are able to bare children because of our powers, you see now that i lost my title i am nothing more than yuuri's breading bitch" he sighed the last part out "if only i would fall back in love with yuuri i would not mind being his but i just can't"

Yoruichi stared at his back and felt sorry fort he kid he has gone through alot and if this yuuri guy finds him he will marry him for sure, she sighed and thought that she had to protect him , crazy right here she is protecting Byakuya and now she has to protect this kid as well because that needy look of his got to her the first chance encounter.

"we can protect you" Wolfram looked at her " there is no need to protect me from Yuuri he is the kindest king ever he would not hurt a fly, Yuuri is so kind that he rather come to an agreement with his enemy before resorting to war, i have accepted my fate and i see that Yuuri no longer refuses me now he wants me"

"you see at first he wanted nothing to do with a same sex marriage since he was raised with such believes in Earth" he gasped knowing he had just blabbed that he was not from earth.

she smiled "is okay kid i noticed form the beginning of your story" he sighed and feeling confident he continued "but now that he realized that he spends more time in Shin Makoku than in Earth he has adapted to our ways and so have his feelings, now he touches me whenever he gets the chance i find it weird how i used to crave for his touch and now when i feel his kisses it disgusts me to be kissing my most closest of friends"

"then tell him off!" she was angry at how the boy was speaking as if he had no will to defend himself.

he looked at her and said "i have accepted this, if it is what my family wants who am i to deny them, besides it is also what the king wants we cannot defy our king"

she sighed and just when she was about to give him some advice Byakuya came in with his sword.

he had been in his office when the bathing maid said the boy was not in his room, he went around the whole place none of his servants have ever met Yoruichi so when Byakuya asked the cleaning staff what happened to the boy the eldest of them said he had seen the boy head into the bathing chambers with a woman.

when Byakuya bursted through the door he sighed in relief knowing that the one keeping the boy company was Yoruichi, he put his sword away.

"you know Yoruichi you can't just burst into my palace unannounced and take the guest out of the room like a cat"

she glared "what i just wanted to see who was your guest" Wolfram was a little frightened when the door bursted open and stood up emmediatly.

when Byakuya caught sight of the boy in gasped at the sight he was so utterly beautiful there naked wet, he took his time to study the boy's creamy white skin, his wet golden hair, slim skin, wet lips and his pink nipples where out in the open as if asking for Byakuya to lick them.

Byakuya looked lower at the boy's pennis and was seeing how the area looked tender, he wondered how the boy would react with the slightest of touch. He came out of his wondering though when the boy took a towel and covered himself.

Byuakuya turned and said "finish both of you i would like to talk about some things" he turned and left, but as he walked his mind could not stop remembering that beautiful body how it would look beneath him, he decided to flash step over to his adoptive sister's place and demand she find ichigo, this boy was making him insane in more than one way.

sooooo what yall think . i gave it a little more ummph to it :D and some smexy time in it hahaha well let me know what you think and rude comments will be ignored ^-^


End file.
